True
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: So I was trying to drown out my brother and his friend when I listened to this song. I was also working on my Don and Jess series and it hit me. This song is perfect for them. True by Ryan Cabrera, not mine. FA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. So I was trying to drown out my brother and his friend when I listened to this song. I was also working on my Don and Jess series and it hit me. This song is perfect for them. So this has nothing to do with my series. It is my own version of how Don and Jess got together, not following the show's time line. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Just because the writers are idiots does not mean they've been smart enough to give me the show. So not mine.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don watched Jess dance with Lindsay and Stella from the bar where he was sitting with Mac, Danny and Hawkes. Some song had come on that made the girls scream, deafening the boys and they had gone to dance. At least three guys had asked Jess to dance that she had turned down and each time they had approached her, Don felt the need to go punch them for even thinking of touching her.

I won't talk

I won't breathe

I won't move till you finally see

that you belong with me

He knew he shouldn't be so possessive. It wasn't like Jess was his to claim, though Danny kept saying she might as well be with how much time they spend together. That comment had gotten Danny a pool cue in the gut. On accident of course. As a fourth guy approached Jess, Don decided enough was enough. He downed the last of his beer and headed for the floor.

"I think he's finally going to do it." Danny said.

Mac smirked. "About damn time."

"Stop looking at me like that Danny, he hasn't done anything yet." Hawkes said. "I'm not paying you."

you might think

I don't look

but deep inside in the corner of my mind

I'm attached to you

mmmm

As Don walked up behind Jess, a new song started. One Don was sad to admit he knew. True by Ryan Cabrera. Taking a deep breath, he tapped Jess on the shoulder.

Jess could tell by the looks on Stella and Lindsay's faces that she should turn around. Taking a deep breath of her own, she immediately lost it when she saw Don standing behind her with a look she'd never seen before in his eyes.

"Care to share a dance with your partner?" Don asked, a sweet smile making it's way across his face.

Jess felt a smile of her own breaking out. "Yeah sure." she looked at Stella and Lindsay. "If you two don't mind me ditching you."

Both girls waved her off and went to rejoin the other boys. Taking Don's hand, Jess allowed him to pull her close so that their wasn't a part of her that wasn't touching him.

I'm weak

it's true

cause I'm afraid to know the answer

do you want me too?

cause my heart keeps falling faster

"And here I thought you were going to sit the whole night out." Jess said as they swayed to the song.

She felt Don chuckle against the top of her head. "After seeing that last guy come up to you, I had to come. I couldn't take it any more."

Jess looked up at him. "And why is that?"

[chorus]

I've waited all my life to cross this line

to the only thing thats true

so I will not hide

it's time to try anything to be with you

all my life I've waited

this is true

you don't know

what you do

every time you walk into the room

I'm afraid to move

I'm weak

it's true

I'm just scared to know the ending

do you see me too?

do you even know you meant me!

"Because Jess, I love you." Don said.

[Chorus]

I've waited all my life to cross this line

to the only thing thats true

so I will not hide

its time to try anything to be with you

all my life I've waited

this is true

Jess looked up at him. "Really?"

Don nodded. "Have for a while now."

Smiling, Jess rested her head on Don's shoulder. "Nice to know I'm not alone in my feelings."

I know when I go

I'll be on my way to you

the way that's true

Don was shocked. "You love me?"

Jess looked back up at him. "To quote you, have for a while now."

Gathering the last of his courage, Don leaned down and covered Jess' lips with his own.

Hawkes sighed as they watched the two kiss. He pulled out his wallet and handed fifty bucks to Danny.

"Not that I'm not happy for them," Hawkes said. "but they just lost me fifty."

Danny laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "I told you not to bet against me."

Stella, Lindsay and to everyone's surprise, Mac shushed them as they song came to an end but the kiss didn't.

[chorus]

I've waited all my life to cross this line

to the only thing thats true

so I will not hide

its time to try anything to be with you

all my life I've waited

this is true

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

So this takes place in season five. Let me know what you think, once more please remember the flame policy and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
